I Thought You Knew
by DannyFan66
Summary: Niles and CC. One Shot, sort of Songfiction. I'm a little knew to the song fic thing. I mean I've used songs before but...well you'll see. Let me know what you think. Thanks - FoG


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet. Nor do I own any part of Keith Urban's way cool song.

A/N: I've liked this song for a while and it just occurred to me how great a song fiction about Niles and CC it would make. I don't usually do song fictions so bear with me. Let me know what you think… Thanks – FoG

**I Thought You Knew**

It was the after Tony's party for Sheffield-Babcock Productions newest show. It won three of the six Tony's for which it was nominated, including best new musical.

They stood on the dance floor. Niles dancing with his date, the exceptionally lovely Melinda Garrett a nanny friend of Fran's, and CC with Colin, whom we all know and loathe. The two couples couldn't have stood further apart without putting on an addition to the banquet hall.

Max and Fran danced right in the middle of the dance floor. "Max…can you see CC and Colin over there?"

"Yes…why Darling?" Max answered.

Fran asked, "Are they talking or what?"

"No, CC seems to be looking at something in the corner behind me." Max answered.

"Yeah…" Fran nodded slightly. "I think it's Niles.

Max frowned and pulled Fran back to look at her. "Darling…Niles is here with Melinda and CC is here with Colin why would they…" Max finally noticed what Fran was talking about. "They do seem to be looking at each other."

"Oy…Max." Fran sighed heavily. "What are we going to do about them?"

Max looked at her sternly. "Nothing, Fran. Their love lives are none of our business."

"They're so unhappy, Max. Why can't they just tell each other how they feel?" Fran was actually near tears, probably the hormones.

There was an audible sigh from her husband. "Fran…please don't cry. This is a happy night for us."

"I can't help it, Max. Just look at them. They can't keep their eyes off each other. CC is just too stubborn to let herself admit she's in love with a domestic and Niles is to proud to risk the humiliation." Fran was about to be full on crying if Max didn't think of something fast.

"Wait here, Darling, I have an idea." Max left Fran at the edge of the dance floor and headed to the disc jockey's table he spoke to the man for a few minutes. He returned to Fran. "Go ask Niles to dance with you. You've got one song to get him to the middle of the floor."

Fran looked a little shocked but nodded. "Ok, Honey. I don't know what you have planned, but I'm game." Fran left Max and headed to get Niles. Fran noticed rather quickly as she carefully worked herself and Niles to the center of the room that Max was doing the same while dancing with CC.

"Niles…" Fran started. "You should really dance at least once with CC. I know you are here with Melinda and all and she's here with what's his face, but still. You guys always dance together at these things. One dance won't kill ya."

Niles sighed heavily. "I suppose you're right, Fran. I can't help that she brought that moron on two left feet to the banquet. One dance, then I'm back to my corner."

"Just so you promise no fighting. This is Max and CC's big night, you need to be nice. If ya can't talk nice…don't talk…sing along with the song or somthin'."

"I said I'd dance, Fran. Don't push it." Niles turned her on the floor.

"CC, I wish you'd dance just once with Niles. It upsets Fran that the two of you aren't speaking." Max gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

CC sighed. "Max, I'm here with Colin, and Niles brought that nanny woman, he doesn't need a pity dance with me."

"Don't do it for him, do it for me." Max practically begged, "Please? You know how I hate seeing Fran upset, especially with the pregnancy."

"Oh alright. One dance then I'm heading back to Colin." CC looked away from Max's pout.

The song stopped and Max and Fran stepped away leaving CC and Niles standing in the middle of the dance floor. Their eyes locked and Niles stepped in and took her firmly in his arms. Neither spoke as the words of the song said everything they felt.

_I thought you knew, guess I assumed too much  
I don't know how, but now we're so far out of touch.  
And I never planned, to so miss understand  
But what you needed, you never asked me to give  
And I swear as I live...  
_

Niles and CC moved together like they were born to it. It became quickly obvious that these two people knew just how the other would move or turn. Niles the brilliant lead and CC the ever graceful partner. When dancing, like when tossing around their witty banter, they were in their element. There were no others like them. The intensity of their dancing together wafted over the entire room. The floor opened around them as their dance became more that the typical small circles most couples make when dancing.

_I thought you knew my heart was yours  
And that we were so together.  
That we, would always be  
I don't believe, you leavin' me is the answer.  
I'm not askin' you to let me rush back in and fail again  
I'm askin' for one chance, not to assume  
So I can say and do, all the things I thought you knew.  
_

"I've missed this, tonight." Niles' whispered in her ear as he pulled her close.

CC gasped slightly at his closeness, her breasts pressed tightly to his chest. "So have I, Niles. Melinda has the best dance partner in the room."

Niles was quick to reply. "I wasn't talking about the dancing."

_  
So here we are  
So far we're still so far  
From where we know we should be  
I'm searching for words  
And you haven't heard  
_

"You look very handsome tonight, Niles." CC's hand slipped from his shoulder to toy with the hair at the back of his neck.

Niles' thumb caressing soft circles on her exposed lower back sent shivers up her spine. "You're beautiful as always. Colin is a very lucky man."

CC's eyes leapt to meet his gaze. "He's a pale imitation."

Their bodies were so close now they moved as one around the dance floor. Turning so precisely one would have thought their dance choreographed. They breathed in scent of each other as they turned on the floor. Niles pulled her hand into rest on his chest.

_  
I thought you knew my heart was yours  
And that we were so together  
That we, would always be  
I don't believe, you leavin' me is the answer  
I'm not askin' you to let me rush back in and fail again  
I'm askin' for one chance, not to assume  
So I can say and do all the things I thought you knew._

As the song came slowly to an end that line rang out so clearly. _'I thought you knew..._' Niles and CC ended as they'd began, standing in the middle of the dance floor. Their eyes again locked.

_I thought you knew._

_Ohhhhhh God I thought you knew!_

CC saw Melinda coming up behind Niles and her mind wandered. _"Say something, CC. You know its right. Tell him now. Before she makes him hers, before you've lost him for good."_

Niles saw Colin approaching from behind CC and thought to himself, _"Tell her, man. Damn your British pride. Don't make her come to you. He'll take her away from you forever this time. Say something."_

Still, neither moved, neither spoke.

"CC, are you ready to go?" Colin placed his hand limply on her lower back, where only moments ago Niles' strong hand rested, so warm to the touch, comforting almost.

"Niles, could you take me home now?" Melinda slipped her cold right hand into his left, the hand that just a minute before held CC's, so warm with their fingers slightly entwined.

Their eyes still locked. Melinda lightly pulling Niles away his body turns, his eyes never waver. Colin turns CC toward the door, her eyes stay focused on Niles.

_  
_"Are you coming?" Colin and Melinda speak together. Niles and CC both turn away a few steps are taken soft whispers are lost in the sounds of the music and the people.

"Wait." Niles spoke to CC more than Melinda. He stood looking between the two women. The one his heart craved standing again just beyond his reach; the other, caring, willing, standing beside him, her hand in his. Niles looked at Melinda… "I'm sorry." He turned again to see Colin leading CC away from him. He reached them in fewer steps than even he'd thought possible. "I wasn't finished." Niles caught CC's free hand.

"Look here, Niles isn't it?" Colin started. "This lady is with me."

Niles' gaze never left CC. "I just want to tell her something, and then I'll go."

"CC…" Colin protested.

CC interrupted. "Colin, please..." CC waved him off. "What is it Niles?" CC asked, so hopeful wanting him to take the first step knowing her heart would make her follow his lead.

Niles looked at her and prayed the words would come to him. "I…" Niles mind chastised his hesitation. _"You love her, Niles. Tell her. It's time to take the risk." _

Niles took both her hands in his. "CC…I've loved you for so long I don't know how to say it anymore, it just…it's part of who I am. Please…don't leave with him." His eyes searched hers for some sign, hoping that her heart would accept his offering.

CC sighed. He'd done it. Niles had laid his heart out before her. He'd confessed his feelings in such a manner she could humiliate him in front of his friends, his family, people of society. Or…

"Oh…Niles…" CC cupped his handsome face. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Niles pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Softly…tentatively at first, his heart still raw, still exposed he wasn't sure what would happen next. There they stood, in the middle of the dance floor lost in each others arms. Neither cared when Colin stormed off in a huff, neither cared that they were once again drawing the attention of the room, neither cared about anything except each other.

When the need for air finally pulled them apart, Niles touched his forehead to CC's. "I thought you knew."


End file.
